dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
United States Armed Forces
United States of America Armed Forces is the military that protects the United States of America. It consists of the Army, Marines, Navy, Air Force and Coast Guard. Known Personal *'Commander in Chief' President *'General Joint Chief' Norris *'Lieutenant General' Swanwick (Army) *'General' Amajagh *'General' Phillips *'Admiral' Burns (Navy) *'Major' Laramore (Army) *'Captain' Carrie Farris (Army) *'Captain' Welch (Air Force) *'Sergeant' Sekowsky (Air Force) Affiliates *'Superman' - An immensely powerful extraterrestrial superhero that valiantly protects the the planet, in co-operation with the armed forces. Former Personal *'Colonel' Nathan Hardy (Air Force) - Was sucked into the Phantom Zone during Battle of Metropolis. *'Dr Emil Hamilton' - A high ranking Scientist from DARPA. Was sucked into the Phantom Zone during the Battle of Metropolis *'Colonel' John Manley - Retired *'Captain' Richard Flag, Jr. - Discharged. Joined Task Force X. History The Oil Rig Incident When an Oil Rig off the coast of the United States had a major fire ablaze and in danger and big explosion, the US Coast Guard was called for a search and rescue mission. A Sikorsky Jayhawk was deployed and landing on the helipad of the rig where survivors where ushered aboard the helicopter. A huge upper portion of the rig nearly fell on the helicopter, but was caught just in time up by a mysterious mighty man who held it long enough for the hellicopter to get to safety, shortly before the rig exploded. A Menacing Alien Message ]] An alien message was soon picked up, one that revealed the existence of beings from another world. The menacing message sent by General Zod was demanding that a fellow being from his plant, named Kal-El (who had tried to blend in with Earth's population for decades), be handed into his custody, and that if the latter wasn't turned in to Zod within 24 hours, the entire planet would suffer severe consequences of apocalyptic proportions. Kal-El's Surrender meets the army during his surrender to the people of Earth|224x224px]] Not wishing to put his adopted planet in danger, Kal-El approached the Peterson Air Force Base shortly thereafter, and willingly gave himself up. The alien was promptly handcuffed, taken into custody, and put into an interrogation room, where he was observed by General Swanwick and Dr. Emil Hamilton. The alien proceeded to reveal his superpowers to them (much to their shock), letting both of them know that while they would never be able to control him, that it did not mean that he was their enemy. Shortly thereafter, Kal-El was shortly greeted by General Zod's second-in-command, Sub-Commander Faora-Ul (with the military force observing), who requested that Lois Lane also accompany both of them to General Zod's starship, much to the military's dismay, though Lois promptly agreed. The military force watched as Kal-El and Lois boarded Faora's dropship and launched into the sky at great speeds. Battle of Smallville When 3 of the incredibly powerful alien beings (Kal-El, Faora-Ul, and Nam-Ek) began a ferocious battle with one another in the small rural town of Smallville, US Army and Air Force troops were deployed to take out the extraterrestrials, in an effort led by Colonel Hardy. Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II's were deployed to the scene, providing air support, but were promptly taken out during the fight by the 2 vastly superior malevolent aliens. Ground troops were subsequently deployed, but their ammunition had no effect on the beings, who effortlessly destroyed most of the street and vehicles, slaying quite a few people in the process. The fight finally ended with Kal-El ultimately defeating his opponents - knocking Nam-Ek out (destroying several train cars in the process) and breaking open Faora-Ul's visor, greatly weakening her, to the point that a direct hit from a powerful missile knocked her unconscious. As a result, Kal-El was now unequivocally established as an ally to Earth, and was promptly nicknamed "Superman" by the Army and Air Force. Battle of Metropolis Shortly thereafter, Zod's huge starship lowered itself over the city of Metropolis, and began emitting a colossal gravity beam onto the planet's surface, working in tandem with the World Engine, located on the other side of the planet (in the Indian Ocean). As a result, Earth's gravity gradually began to increase, while the atmosphere was bombarded with particulates - slowly, but surely transforming the planet into a a new Krypton. Hence, with the radius of the gravity beam's field slowly increasing, the city began taking immense damage, with numerous cars being flattened, and buildings beginning to collapse one after the other. Fortunately, Superman and Lois had a feasible plan (given to them by Jor-El's consciousness) of defeating the alien invasion and ending the imminent apocalypse. The plan was to collide the Phantom Drive of Superman's infant starcraft's with Black Zero's, in an attempt to create an unstable Phantom energy singularity, which would suck all of Zod's forces back into the Phantom Zone, this time permanently. Before they could do so, however, Superman would have to personally destroy the World Engine and end Earth's terraformation. The 8-ton infant starcraft was put aboard a C-17, as a makeshift bomb as Superman immediately took flight to the Indian Ocean. While the plane slowly, but surely approached Black Zero, a whole fleet of F-35's was deployed to take out Zod's craft, but the ever-increasing gravity around the ship proved a significant problem, disturbing the equipment and instruments and setting them off-course. After destroying the World Engine, Superman swiftly flew back to Metropolis, and managed to arrive just in time - bringing the Fortress of Solitude (piloted by General Zod) crashing down before it could shoot the C-17 out of the sky. Ultimately, despite Faora-Ul's attempts to stop the plane (knocking Lois off of it in the process) and the Phantom Drive initially not activating (due to the Command Key not plugging in), the plan was ultimately successfully executed, with Black Zero and all of Zod's loyalists being pulled back into the Zone through the generated singularity. However, it came at the cost of Colonel Hardy and Dr. Hamilton's lives, with only Lois escaping the singularity's pull, due to Superman's timely intervention. Only General Zod remained on Earth, but Superman ultimately managed to defeat and kill him after a titanic one-on-one duel, finally ending the great threat that the malevolent alien general posed to Earth. Official Alliance with Superman Shortly after the end of the Kryptonian invasion, the military began spying on Superman with drones, determined to find out where "he hangs his cape." Superman, however, wasn't pleased, and proceeded to slam one of the drones into the ground in front of General Swanwick's car, much to the latter's dismay. Superman assured him that, having grown up in Kansas, he was technically an American himself, so he would never act against the United States' interests. However, while Superman would always remain an ally to both America and all of Earth, he requested that it be done on his own terms, and that he trusted Swanwick's ability to convince Washington D.C. of that. With that said, Superman took flight again at supersonic speeds, leaving Captain Farris smiling, in awe of the handsome alien. Base of Operations *White House *Pentagon *Peterson Air Force Base Vehicles Army *Humvee *M1 Abrams *M2 Bradley *Hughes OH-6 Cayuse Air Force *Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II *Boeing C-17 Globemaster III *Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II Coast Guard *Sikorsky HH-60 Jayhawk Navy *Boeing F/A-18E/F Super Hornet Appearances * Man of Steel (Air Force, Army, Coast Guard) * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (Air Force, Army, Navy) * Suicide Squad (Army, Navy) Trivia Category:Military Category:Man of Steel Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Suicide Squad Category:Organization